


Scandal

by elldrith



Series: AyaChisa [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: Chisato doesn't know how to feel about this recent "scandal"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Chisato.  
> This is a sequel to Confessions but it can be read as a stand-alone. Just know that Chisato and Aya are dating.  
> This is not as cute as the first one.

“Okay! Let’s take a break!” Aya announced with a clap after finishing the entire routine for a third time that day. Today was one of the rare days where all five members were free , so they decided to meet up and practice for a while, before going out to café to catch up.

Chisato was tired, physically and mentally. The past few days had overwhelming, so she was glad that PasuPare practice distracted her from her buzzing thoughts. She did, however, wish they would push harder. Aya seemed to be going pretty easy on them today, but more breaks meant more time letting her worries spiral out of control, which only made her feel worse as the minutes passed.

She needed some tea. Maybe Eve had brought-

“Ayaaaaa-chaaaaann!” Chisato’s train of thought was interrupted by Hina, who had draped herself over Aya’s back like a blanket, peering over Aya’s shoulder “Hey! Hey! Aren’t those two from Kokoro-chan’s band?” she asked, reaching over to pluck the phone out of Aya’s hand.

Chisato felt her stomach twist. She had a pretty good idea of what Aya was looking at (condsidering Chisato herself had sent her an article including two members from Kokoro-chan’s band earlier this morning), and she panicked. Chisato didn’t want to talk about this during her break, especially not with someone as ridiculously candid as Hina. “Ah, w-wait a second, Hina-chan-“ Aya’s fruitless attempt to get her phone back was interrupted by Hina.

“Seta Kaoru and Matsubuura Kanon eh? I never thought that prince could be tied down, good, good for Kanon!” 

“W-wait, what do you mean tied down? You mean Kaoru-san…” Maya trailed off, noticeably hesistant to say it.

Eve saw the nervous glances everyone was sharing. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong with Kaoru-san and Kanon-san?” 

“Eve-chan…” Ays started. “Kaoru-san and Kanon-“

“They’re in love! They exchanged rings, and a wedding is planned for next summer! I bet it’ll be absolutely boppin~. I hope we get invited. We can play for them! Hey, Chisato-chan, you’re friends with both of them right? Make sure we all get invited!” Hina rambled on in excitement. It made Chisato's chest tight.

“Ah, they’ve only confessed to being in a relationship. Nothing like that is planned yet, Hina-chan.” 

Hina pulled a face at Chisato’s words. Hina knew that it was only a matter of time. They’d see soon.

“Regardless, it’s still a pretty big deal, right?”

Aya looked down. “You’re right. Their situation is a little controversial, but Hello, Happy World has gained a lot of attention and news coverage because of it. “No press is bad press” after all.”

“Hm? Then it would benefit Pastel Palletes reputation if two of the members were in a relationship.” Eve took on a fighting stance. “Then, as a warrior of Bushido, I know what I must do. Maya-san,” Eve gripped Maya on the shoulders.

“Eh?”

“I love you!” Eve shouted before tackling Maya in a hug.

Chisato could hear Maya’s embarrassed giggles, and the cute display of affection warmed her heart.

Hina interrupted the moment: “But idols aren’t supposed to date, right?”

Eve let go of Maya and turned back to them. “Oh yes. That’s what you said to that girl who asked you out at our last Q&A, Aya-san.”

This caught Aya off guard. “E-eh? Did I? Ahahaha,” she looked away sheepishly with a flat laugh. 

Chisato’s chest felt heavy again. It wasn’t the first time Aya had said something along the lines, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. But no matter how many times she heard it, it always made her feel guilty for betraying Aya’s ideals. 

“Well, we are an idol band, so maybe it’s more like we can only half date,” Maya suggested.

After an extended pause, Chisato had had enough. “All right, this break has gone on long enough. We should get back to practice.”

Chisato decided to ignore the anxious look on Aya’s face for the rest of practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Chisato talk out their feelings about the scandal

Chisato loved the rooftop of Hanasakigawa. It was empty most of the time, so she liked to eat Aya's lunch, and talk to her (and maybe kiss her sometimes).

She also liked to be alone, sometimes. Mostly times when she needed a moment alone. Kanon liked to listen to her problems. She was so sweet, such an angel, an absolute blessing in Chisato's life. But Chisato had problems she didn't want to burden Kanon with. So she came up to the rooftop to think.

Aya had followed her up one day, back when PasuPare had first formed, after noticing how upset she was over something. Chisato doesn't remember what she was upset about. She does remember Aya's hug. She remembers Aya telling her "it'll all be ok". She remembers how Aya's face flushed when she said "if you don't stop crying, Chisto-chan, you'll make me cry too" (that had made Chisato laugh). Eventually, Chisato's place on the rooftop had become Chisato and Aya's place on the rooftop.

As if on cue, Aya entered the rooftop out of breath. "Sorry, Sayo-san had some things to ask me after class."

"It's okay, Aya-chan, just calm down."

The two sat down next to each other, leaning against the walls of the school.

They both took deep breaths to slow their hearts (that were racing for different reasons).

"So," Aya started, "what did you want to talk about?"

Chisato panicked. "Nothing, nothing in particular..."

Aya gave Chisato the look. The look that said 'I know you're not being honest, please just tell me already'.

Aya held Chisato's hand. "Is... is it about Kaoru-san and Kanon-chan?"

"I just-" Chisato felt like crying. "No, it's-it's stupid."

"Chisato-chan! It's not, please tell me what's wrong..." Chisato stayed silent. "Chisato-chan, when you me sent the article you said 'can you believe what they're doing?' Please, Chisato-chan..."

Chisato took another deep breath. "It's just. I thought- I've, known Kaoru since we were children. And Kanon has been my best friend for a long time now. I thought that they were my close friends." Chisato could feel herself crying. This was stupid. Not something to cry about. "I, I had to find out about their relationship from an online gossip article. I didn't even know they were interested in each other. They knew all about my love life. But, I just-"

Aya put her arm around Chisato. "It's okay, Chisato-chan. You're not stupid for feeling upset, okay. Everythings okay. You should talk to them about it, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Aya," Chisato turned to look at her, "will- can you come with me?"

Aya stroked her hair. "Of course, Chisato."

Chisato spent the rest of lunch quietly crying into Aya's chest as she held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fukking sorry  
> i used to hate this first chapter but its not as bad as i thought  
> im plannign to eventually write one more with Proper kaokanon this time  
> also if ur into on air im writing a momoaoi fic rn n itd be cool if u checked it out  
> my twt is still @_elldrith_

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part I'll add it when I've finished writing it.  
> hmu on twitter and cry about pasupare with me @_elldrith_


End file.
